


storytelling

by phirsh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Multi-Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Doctor Who References, Gen, Gen Work, Look this is a very weird work okay, POV First Person, Reincarnation, Romeo and Juliet References, Storys, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phirsh/pseuds/phirsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the space between lives, there is a lot of time to think. An eternity really, in the seconds after you take your last breath and before you take your first lungful of new air. I spend my time there reflecting on others like me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	storytelling

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin's P.O.V. in first person
> 
> Also, un-betad so please let me know if you find any mistakes.
> 
> enjoy!

I knew there are others, of course. Since the begining of time, or of magic (which is the same thing really) there have been the souls that live in circles. it seemed to me that Arthur and I, and our story is the oldest and the most important of the lot, so I rarely pay the rest any mind, as busy I am with keeping him alive.  
I did, however catch glimpses of them from time to time - vague impressions made in passing. I am too cuorius a creature, or as Arthur would say - too nosy a bastared to really let it go, so I know a bit more the a surface impression. 

there was the detective and his companion, forever re-living the same adventure - they meet, both a little bit broken, a little bit lonely and immediately click into place. from wandering aimlessly to orbiting each other. few years of greatness: adrenalin filled chases around some big city (mostly London but sometime New York, Berlin, Jerusalem, Tokio), criminals caught and jailed, tea smelling afternoons in the comfort of home when it rains outside. then comes Moriarty to huff and puff and blow it all away. the reichenbach fall. always the reichenbach fall in some form or another. the great detective wins the game and loses his heart, falls from his period of grace into three years of hell on earth only to come back to a home that doesn't feel like home and a heartbroken friend. But they love each other. Oh, how they love each other. Enough to make up for everything else. Every pain, every heartache, every bump in the road, all forgiven in the long run. 

there are other players in this game, of course. Nobody comes back alone. the brother, the shadow man, master of puppets, the ice man that runs the world, who cares deeply for his little brother and doesn’t know how to go about it. there is a police man, too. a great man and a good one who was able to see the potential in the detective before anyone else. a landlady with more to her than meets the eye and a woman, THE Woman. 

 

the tale of the three brothers is a strong tale, and as befits its name, one that came back three times before it was finished. This story is unique in many ways - it is the only one I know of who is complete, it concerns magic directly, its newer version interacts with the older ones . 

The tale of the three brothers goes like this - the eldest dies for power. the first and second times he wants it for the sake of it, the third time he wants to save the world from a terrible fate but ends up being worse.  
the second dies for lost love. it is exactly as it sounds and is always the same - the second brother dies for the sake of a person he loves dearly.  
the third brother greets death like an old friend and they part from this world as equals. the third brother always died willingly and quietly, and death himself is always there to greet him. 

the first time they are the Peverells.  
the second time they were named Tom Riddle, Severus Snape and Harry Potter.  
the third - Castiel, Dean Winchester and Sam winchester. 

 

the next story is heartbreaking. the story of the star crossed lovers, separated by fate, and by men, loving passionately and ending too soon. as said by their first teller -” These violent delights have violent ends”. and so it was. this story was re-imagined and recreated on many occasions, in many forms. it set the standards of what love should be and how it should feel like for many generations to come. Romeo and Juliet died for their love but it did not die with them. it lives on to this day if you have the eyes to see, the ears to hear and the heart to feel.

 

the oldest story is the story of the once and future king and his round table of knights. it is a story of the kingdom he build, peaceful and lovely, prospering to this day. it is the story of the adventures he had, and the battles he fought, and the judgment he passed, all of that and more. and in all of the stories, in all versions, there’s me. in the corner. behind the throne, his advisor, his manservant,his teacher, his best friend. there’s always me. it’s our story, mine and Arthur’s and it will be told until the end of time.

these are the stories that shape us, that show us what to fight for and when to give up. what is fate and what is choice. these are the stories that stay forever in the hearts of men. as said by one of the greatest storytellers:

“Those were the stories that stayed with you. That meant something, even if you were too  
small to understand why. But I think, Mr. Frodo, I do understand. I know now. Folk in those  
stories had lots of chances of turning back, only they didn't. They kept going. Because they were holding on to something…. That there's some good in this world, Mr. Frodo... and it's worth fighting for”

 

 

I guess what I’m trying to say is… we’re all stories in the end. just make it a good one.


End file.
